Cock It and Pull It
by empireofapples
Summary: Jamie pulled up to a race and begun getting ready to race the newbie that showed up. One thing led to another, and now she's runnin' again, for the third time. Now in Miami, will she be able to finally settle things with the ex-cop? Brian/OC ::ONESHOT::


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Fast and Furious franchise thingie. Although I do love the series. I sjut saw the 4th movie, don't worry, no spoilers... I think. I DO, however, down the OCs. Such as Jamie and Remy... that's it I think.

Worked on this thing for two days nonstop. You better review it for me.

It's currenly 1:03 am. Now I msut go sleep.

* * *

The familiar reviving of engines and the smell of burnt rubber filled the nose of a certain street racer: a loose pair of fading jeans with holes at the knees, a 'clean' gray shirt, and a pair of worn gray converses. It was the normal attire for the racer, and nothing would change it. The racer took a deep breath before standing from their car, letting the world flash with lights and the many people that knew her gather around.

"Yo, Jamie!" the said racer turned at the sound of her name and smiled as the familiar shaved head popped into view.

"RJ, its nice ta see ya again!" Jamie gave her friend a small one-arm hug before going totally serious. "So, who's up?"

The young man turned toward the three cars that sat only a ways away from the starting line. She wasn't much of a pro for racing, but she was the best around this part of Alabama. RJ explained the quick information about her other racers.

Kelly Jason, she was a newbie, just got her first car totally customized herself. She had dropped out of high school it seemed, she was more focused on her car than homework.

Lawson Mikeel, he wasn't a senior or a newb, just your regular racer. Although he did seem to always have a lot of money.

Then there was the new guy. He arrived right out of nowhere. He had dusty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Brian was the only name that she got, no last. He was driving a nice ride, but her Mazda was better. It could beat his little Nissan by miles, not minutes.

Turning away after getting her information, Jamie walked into the bright-lighted garage that held many grinding bodies. The music beat, changing the own pace of her heart. She smiled at the look on the faces of the dancers that were pressed to someone. Soon enough, RJ would need more rooms.

Jamie looked away from the many couples and pushed her way through the sweat and blood (fights happened to go on daily), to make her way into the back room. There she had her own stash of beer just for her. Although there always seemed to be a bottle or two missing, she let it pass knowing it was RJ.

Taking a fresh, ice-cold bottle from the always hidden cooler, Jamie left as quick as entering, and made it back outside. She opened the top with a bare hand, it was quite easy for her actually, and took a long deep chug of the fiery liquid.

"You know, drinking and driving causes most deaths," Jamie pulled the amber bottle from her lips and turned to face her new blonde opponent.

"That's all fo' those who can't hold d'eir liquor," Jamie answered back with a bored expression then taking another long sip. "You've neva' been a step in ole 'Bama a day in ya' life, have ya kid?"

The dusty blonde young man only laughed at her. She had a funny accent, I guess you could say.

"Kid? Who you calling 'kid', Shorty?" Jamie stopped in the middle of taking another drink from her beer, before lowering it to her side with a clenched hand around it. Her green eyes glazed over and all seemed to have been silenced by her actions.

The new kid only looks confused.

"'Shorty'?" she asked as she let the amber bottle drop and shatter over the asphalt. "You wanna know wha' happened ta the last person to call 'e 'Short'?" She looked up at him; yes she was a whole head shorter than him. "He didn't live to see the next day, you bastard!"

Her next actions didn't scare many, but the others just looked surprised. She pounced at the racer with full intent to kill, her fist balled and ready to take a punch. She never liked being called 'Short', it made her feel useless.

Jamie had her fingers wrapped tightly around Brian's throat as she cursed at him many words that not many even knew. "Don't you dare call me that you worthy piece of shit, you bastard, you son of a mother fucking bitch-" The brunette didn't have time to finish her cursing before she was pulled off by a few of her friends, and RJ himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby! Calm it down a couple notches. He was only jokin'!" Jamie only hissed down at the man still on the ground and spit at him.

"Ya can fo'get bein' in my race tonight," Jamie pulled away from the many guys and walked away with anger still swirling around her. The blonde only stood, rubbing his already bruising cheek and red throat.

"Damn, for a small girl she packs one hell of a punch," he grumbled before walking to his car.

"Oi, newbie!" the racer turned to find one of the guys that had pulled Jamie off of him. "Ignore, Jamie, she's just pissed about being called short. Name's Remy Jordon Zeg, but everyone calls moi RJ." The shaved headed mechanic held out his hand, and it was shaken by Brian.

"Brian, although you already know that," he let go and dropped his hand to his side. "So what's the deal about her being called the 'S' word?" RJ only laughed and slung an arm pulling him in the direction of the starting line.

"If ya win tonight, buddy-boy, I'll tell ya."

* * *

The race was fast, all of Jamie's driving was filled by her anger. She hated the word 'short'. It was a word that describes something small in length. She was a good size for her age. She had just turned nineteen. How old was this dude? Thirty-five? Ha! She couldn't help but smirk at her own joke.

Jamie won by seconds, which was a very big surprise to her. Usually she was already out of her car and getting her money before even one of the cars pulled up. But his time it was only seconds after she had even turned off the ignition that Brian pulled up beside her. She glared at him through her tinted window and slammed her car door when she got out.

"I though' I told ya ta stay da hell away from me race!" she yelled at him as she walked around his Skyline and made her way toward him. "Ya have no righ' ta come 'ere and act as if nobody can tell ya what ta do! This is my turf, so stay the hell away!" Her accent was gone for only moments as she screamed the last sentence in the blonde's face and stomped away to drown herself in beer and music.

The crowd of people there only glared at him and turned back to their conversations and dancing. The dusty blonde ex-cop only sighed, ruffling his hair and turned away. There was a reason why he was here in the first place. He was going to go see that reason.

Brian stepped into his car and drove away ten-thousand less rich and made his way through the dirt roads of this small country town and to the house he was looking for. It was small, but just perfect if two people lived in it. He cut off his engine and walked up to the door, beat on it for the one in their to wake his lazy ass up.

"If that's you again Jemini, I'm gonna beat your ass so far in the ground that-" the gruff voice was suddenly cut off and Brian finally came face to face with a very recognizable old friend. "What the hell you doin' here O'Connor?" A sudden shrill of anger was heard in the background, and a very familiar dark brunette has him on the ground, and he was yet again being choked to death.

"I should kill you for what you did to Mia, boy! You're lucky that if I do, we'd be on the run yet again for something even more important than some stupid heist."

The reviving of an engine stopped the tan woman from doing anymore when a well-known maroon red Mazda pulled up right beside Brian's silver Skyline. The brunette from the race earlier that night stepped from her car with the intent to kill, yet again, and began to stomp over to the blonde. Letty jumped off Brian and ran over to her cousin.

"Chica, you finally showed up!" Letty brought her younger cousin into a big hug, which Jamie returned, but then pulled away and started walking toward the blonde with an impassive look. She stood only a foot away, looking him up and down, trying to figure out what he was doing here, and was this the Brian that her cousin's boyfriend was really talking about only a few days ago.

"Ya let Dom go?" Brian nodded, not wanting to be socked again for the third time that night. She shrugged and pushed past him to go into the small house. "Even though I don' like ya, ya let Dom go, so you 'aight." Dom let Jamie through the door but then blocked again from the sight of Brian.

"Answer the question O'Connor: what are you doin' here?"

"I had to come and talk to you. I got some questions about a Jemini Zingani, although I expect you already know her since you thought I was her." Dom visibly stiffen, along with Letty right beside Brian. There was a sudden crash of glass from inside the house, and Dom turned to go see what it was, slamming the door behind him. Letty twisted to face Brian, pushing him toward his car.

"Get the hell outta here, Brian. We don't want you around here anymore. If I see you again, I'll personally rearrange your face." Brian stepped into his car, and the door was almost slammed onto his fingers. He giving Letty a confused look, before pulling out, and just as he left, Brian got the license plate number. He was going to do some research…

* * *

Jamie sat with her head inbetween her hands as she tried blocking out the world around her. Letty and Dom were arguing in the other room over what to do. If Brian was here about _her_, then that meant if she didn't go now, more would show up. Her hazel eyes were closed tightly together as she tried calming her heart rate by breathing in deeply. It wasn't helping a lot, but it was helping.

"Jemini Bellona Zingani, what the hell did I tell you about messing with those guys?!" Jamie squeezed her eyes tighter, trying to block at her cousin's yelling voice and just die right there. Two hands gripped her wrists and pulled away her own hands. "Answer me, Jamie!"

She shook her head, wanting to just crawl in a corner and never come out. "I swear I din't mean ta. He came onta me, Letty. I cou'n't think of anything else. Please, ya gotta fo'give me, Letty. Please!" Her almond shaped hazel eyes were already glazing with tears as her cousin gave a sigh and brought Jamie into a comforting hug.

"You know you gotta move now, right, chica?" Jamie nodded, and pulled herself form Letty's embrace. She slowly, and quietly, moved to her room getting ready to pack to be on the run yet again. The brunette walked into her bedroom, she couldn't help but let out a scream of frustration and drop to her knees with her hands gripping at her temples.

"Why?!" sitting on her bedside table was a memorable nine millimeter pistol that had caused all the bad luck she had had for the past five years. No footsteps were heard after her yell, Letty and Dom had become used to them as they happened many times a day. Jamie only kept her hazel eyes closed tightly and moved to crawl under the sheets of her bed and hide from the world for as long as she could.

* * *

The next night, Jamie walked out of the bar she worked at, The Rowdy Bobcat. She'd been working there ever since she first arrived in this small town in south Alabama. It was the only place where she had the right to beat some guy's ass up without getting the cops called on her. It was also were she got paid. She was currently wearing a pair of short shorts that should be illegal, a _Rowdy Bobcat_ t-shirt, and a pair of her black combat boots that she wore just about every night she worked. They had steel in the toe part, that making her kicks even better.

Leaning against the back of the building, she took her five minute break drinking an ice cold Corona. The fiery liquid burnt the back of her throat a bit, but she just pushed it away and continued her break on in silence. Although, she did hear footsteps approaching.

"Jemini Zingani?" Jamie opened her eyes at the familiar sound of a dusty blonde, before dropping the bottle from her lips and giving the 'racer' a bored look.

"You again, cracker? I thought Letty told ya to get goin' or she was gonna mess up dat face of yo's?" Jamie took another sip of her beer, before turning away and walking toward the back door. "You can either wait until the races tonight, or you can wait until I get off in half an hour," her accent left as quick as she did, and her brunette hair disappeared once the back door closed.

Brian stood in the dim dark looking at the spot the girl just was and sighed while taking out his cell phone. Pushing a button for speed dial and brought the device to his ear. "Yo, O'Connor here, I found her. Yeah I'll get her as fast as I can. No, I won't do any funny business." After a few more words were passed from Brian to his boss, he closed the phone and turned away from the door.

Jamie watched from the barely cracked back door as she listened in on Brian's conversation and as he walked to his Skyline. As soon as she was sure Brian was gone and now where near to be able to hear her Mazda, she took off through the bar, calling toward her friend saying she had to go home 'cause of an emergency, she grabbed her jacket, keys, and wallet from her locker and ran to her car. Reviving the engine once, she took off down the streets and toward her home where Letty and Dom were 'hiding out' for the time being.

Rushing in through the front door, interrupting her cousin's make out session with her boyfriend, Jamie hauled ass through the house and into her bedroom. She grabbed a black duffle bag from her closet and opened it up. In the bottom was where she kept all her money, winnings and everything. She had to have saved up close to a quarter million. She grabbed the few clothes she had form her closet and dresser, stuffing them in her bag. She pulled the work shirt off her body, just as hurried footsteps were heard down the hall, and pulled on a dark army green tank top.

Jamie grabbed her photo album from under her bed, phone charger, and pair of three year old converses from beside her door, pulling off her boots and pulling them on. Her door way was blocked by her worried looking cousin and Dom. Both looked confused at her antics.

The brunette just ignored them and took the nine millimeter from her bedside table and placed it on her lower back where it stand snug at her waist line. Jamie was blocking out everything, even the yells that the two called at her once seeing the gun. After a tug at the shoulder, and a soft slap on the face, she turned to Letty and looked at her with a sad look.

"What's goin' on, Jamie? Why are ya packin' up and why the hell do you still have that gun?!" Jamie didn't answer, but pushed her way into the hall and toward the bathroom. She got her toiletries and threw them in her duffle bag also.

"That guy's after me, Letty. I heard him talkin' to somebody on the phone, and he said that he was gonna bring me in. Letty, I _have_ to get away. I can't go to jail again. I almost died last time!" She winced slightly at the memory for being caught the first time for street racing _and_ she was already being chased for shooting and killing a guy.

Letty pulled her cousin back from the bag and made her look at her. Those hazel eyes were filled with confusion and fright. She had to get away; she couldn't let her cousin go back there. Letty pulled her cousin into a hug, not letting the few tears that were gathering fall, and pulled away letting Jamie go.

Jamie pulled her bag form the table and made it out to her car. She could see bright lights coming down her dirt road, and fast at that. The familiar reviving of a Skyline met her ears and she hauled butt to get into her car and get away. Right when she was out of the drive way, Brian was coming up with a cop car right behind him.

She hit the accelerate with a slam of the heal, and was pushed back into her seat to get away. She was reaching higher and higher in speed, almost reaching her limit. Although it seemed she was getting away perfectly, she saw Brian's silver car come right around the corner and gained on her even faster. Even though the cop car got lost way back, it still seemed like Brian wasn't giving up.

Jamie turned another corner, and could already see the interstate coming into view. That was one of the advantages she had, even if she didn't away onto the interstate, she knew her way around the backstreets. Speeding past a small Honda, Jamie was able to make it up the ramp and disappeared from sight. Although the brunette knew she couldn't drive forever, she was glad that she had had filled up the tank before going to work.

The maroon red Mazda weaved in and out of different cars, building up on the speedometer. She looked in her rear-view mirror and almost screamed. There, only two cars-lengths away was the guy that was after her. The blue under-lights of his silver Nissan stood out amongst all cars on the highway this warm spring night.

Jamie locked gaze for only a second with him, how she didn't know, and for some reason, he began to slow down in speed. She gave out a sigh and shifted again, making her Mazda go even faster. Whatever the reason for him of slowing down, she was able to get away and be lost into the night.

Her next stop: Miami, Florida.

* * *

It was Spring Break. This meaning high school-ers and college kids from all over the country would be coming to Florida to have a good time. This meaning new meat would be coming. This meaning Jamie would have some people to beat their asses into the ground while racing them for money and pinks. Where she was going to put the many cars, she didn't know. Although, it was funny to see the kids faces when they lost their car and had to call their parents to come and get them.

Jamie only sighed as she leaned back onto her bright orange towel and let the sun gleam done over her natural tan skin. She was currently clad in a matching orange bikini with her iPod blaring in her ears. The conversations and laughs of students surrounded her, and she couldn't help but smile. She remembers these days when she would be doing the same thing.

After a few hours of sunbathing, and thankfully not getting sun burnt, the brunette picked up herself, the towel, and her bag so she could head to her car and the beach house that she had begun to rent out when she first arrived weeks ago. As she pulled through the streets, the sun already disappearing across the west part of the sky and turning the blue horizon to orange, she noticed a few of the streets blocked. Each road block looked old and as if it had been used for years. At each block was also some group of kids with a radio and walkie-talkie.

Her customized maroon red RX-8 Mazda, with silver lightning streaks on the sides, hood, top and trunk, stood out to the group and they grinned at her. She pulled up beside the group, already knowing why they were there.

"So… where's the starting line?" She asked with a grin. One of the girls gave her the directions of how to get there, and she pulled away, ready to make some money.

Once arriving, the sun had fully come down, and cars lined the streets as if it was street racing heaven. She pulled up into an empty place, a group already gathering around her car, and she stood up. Her bikini had been covered by her usual 'clean' gray shirt, faded blue jeans with holes in the knees, and old gray converses as she stepped out. The group stood a bit surprised at who was out, and welcomed her as if she were an old friend.

It seemed respect was big around here.

Walking around, looking at the many cars, Jamie was surprised to see someone talking to her.

"Never seen you 'round here. What's ya name, shawty?" Jamie turned to see a dark-skinned man with a large afro and black slick comb sticking out of it. She grinned at him and held out her hand.

"Jemini, but everyone calls me Jamie. So, what's with the races goin' on round here? I came a few weeks ago, and have just now found out about you guys. Must be tight security for someone like me to just find you guys." Tej only laughed at the girl and shook her hand.

"Tej, you act like you're famous, baby girl. So, what you drive?"

Jamie's grin widened and mumbled a, "something like that," before nodding to her Mazda that was being crowded. "She's my pride and joy. I won her off some newbie back in my old town. I fixed her up, gave a new paint job, been racing her ever since."

"Nice, nice… I think I can hook ya up with something. Just keep lookin' around and I'll give you the news."

Jamie nodded and continued on with her quest for a good car, inside and out. She saw Fords, Nissans, Evos, Spyders, Volvos, just about any type of car you could think of, even a few Eclipses. The brunette finally felt at heaven as she looked around at the many cars and their drivers.

"Hey, shawty!" Jamie turned around at the familiar voice and was surprised when she saw Tej walking over with an Asian girl, his arm around her waist. "Jamie meet Suki. Suki, meet Jamie, she's the one that owns that Mazda RX-8 that just pulled up not a while ago that you were askin' 'bout." Suki smiled at her and held out a naturally tanned hand.

"Nice to meet you, girlfriend. It's great to finally meet another girl that can hold up her end in racin'. So, where you from?" the two went off to talk 'girl talk' something that the guys wouldn't get.

"Don't forget, Jamie, you got a race in half an hour! Be there or you can forget ever coming back!" Tej shouted at her, but she only wave him off and continued talking with her new found friend.

* * *

The time with Suki seemed to have passed, because before she knew it, Jamie was pulling up to the starting line, and ready to race. A very recognizable silver Skyline pulled up beside her, and if it wasn't for her tinted windows, the racer would had seen her angered face. She turned back to look forward, and her hands gripped the steering wheel as her jaw set into a tight clench. Tej stepped in the middle of them, and Suki stepped right in front of him, the 'gangster' covering her own arms with his own.

Both cars revived their engines, the crowd cheering and yelling in the background. All that mattered right now was winning and showing that son of a bitch who she really was.

"Ready!"

Jamie revived a few times.

"Set!"

Brian did the same as the Mazda beside him.

"GO!" Both let off the brakes and too off down the long strip of asphalt. It was a tie the whole way down, but Brian let off his NOS, getting ahead. Only fifty yards away, Brian in the lead, Jamie did the same. He was a dumbass. Brian let his NOS off too early.

Jamie pulled in front and ending up winning, even if it was just by a few seconds. The crowd was silent. 'Bullet' has lost. That was only in a lifetime that you saw someone as great as Brian O'Connor lose in a race. Jamie slammed on brakes after the finish line, and twisted the steering wheel. She pulled her e-brake expertly, and made a full 180 turn, stopping with smoke rising from her tires. Her hazel eyes glared into the bright blue of her opponents.

It had just been those two in the race. No one had the courage to go up against him and a newcomer. Maybe it was a fluke that Jamie won, or maybe it was just plan skill.

Brian turned off his engine and got out of his car. Jamie only sat in her seat, her hands still latched to the steering wheel, and her knuckles turning a deathly white. Thoughts were running through her head, but she finally took the key from her ignition. She waited until Brian was halfway between both cars before stepping out. After he saw her, he stopped suddenly.

He reached behind himself. Reaching for his gun I bet, Jamie thought. She did the same, only pulling out her nine millimeter faster, and cocking it quickly.

"You pull out that gun, O'Connor and I swear there'll be a bullet in your head before you can say 'Freeze'." Screams filled the background air, many getting away so they didn't get shot at, and others just staring at the thing going on between the two.

Tej began walking forward, hopefully going to get the newcomer to calm down and get the gun away from her. But that didn't go so well. Jamie pointed the gun at the man, but kept her gaze on Brian. "Don't you move either, Tej. Sure we just met, but right now I'm pissed more than a bobcat in a hurricane." The man stopped suddenly and stared down the barrel of the gun.

Brian quickly took this chance to close the few feet and get Jamie into a headlock. Her .09 was dropped and she found herself on the black concrete with the dusty blonde over her and a gun pushed into her temple.

"Cock it and pull it. I _dare_ you, Brian O'Connor." Her face was impassive, but he didn't loosen his hold on her as he pulled her from the ground and grabbed the keys from her hand. Brian threw them to Tej and nodded toward her car.

"Take the car, I got something to do with little Miss Dangerous here." He pulled Jamie toward his own car and forced her into the passenger seat, the gun still pointed at her. She only stared forward, her look full of blunt boredness.

After pulling away, and the crowd going back to their usual things, Brian put his gun down, and kept his eyes on the road. "So this is where you've been Jamie."

"Why'd you slow down?" Brian glanced over at her with a confusion written across his features. "Back in 'Bama, you slowed down and let me go. Why?" The dusty blonde didn't answer her, but he did pull off of the highway and through a part of town that was full of apartments and what not. They finally pulled up in front of a garage, and Brian got out.

Jamie gave him a look, and the 'ex'-cop motioned for her to follow. She got out and did. The two walked in silence and Brian led her t behind the garage, there a large lake was and a couple of boat houses.

Brian walked up to a certain one and opened the glass door. Jamie followed right behind and noticed that it was like all boys' room. Dirty, smelly, unorganized, and smelt exactly like them. In Brian's case of smell; of oil, sweat, and leather. A perfect combination in her opinion.

Jamie sat on the unmade bed, and looked around as Brian went into another room. It was silent, until he came out holding an old shirt and pair of shorts.

"Sorry if they're big, but they should do for the night." He tossed the clothes over, Jamie catching them easily, and walked into the small kitchen. The brunette set the clothes down and followed.

"Why are you doin' this?" she asked, but again didn't get an answer. "When a lady asks you a question, the man answers-" she was interrupted when something blocked her mouth from talking.

Lips…

Soft, warm lips…

They tasted like Corona…

Jamie only shut her hazel eyes closed and leaned in.

Brian pulled away slowly, his eyes half lidded.

"You really need to shut up sometimes."

"If Letty knew you were doing this, she'd have killed ya long ago. Same in Dom's case."

The dusty blonde only chuckled at her, and kissed her once again.

When having a gun pointed at your head, you have to stop and think about some things.

Like… what would happen if they really did cock it and pull it?

What would happen if you lived through it… and if you died?

"I'm so glad you didn't pull that trigger, Jamie."

* * *

So...? What did you think...?

-Bri


End file.
